What Happens When You're High
by arsenicBrickwall
Summary: Dirk encounters a wild Trickster. They catch up on old times.


_No no no no no no NO. _Dirk ran into his house, katana in hand with Sawtooth close behind. Sawtooth locked the door and ran after his creator, shielding him in his cloak. The fucking tricksters came to his semi-peaceful house. Now they wanted him to "Solve his problems" like the rest of them. But that was **not** going to happen. Sawtooth made a smug-sounding noise and Dirk slapped him for it.

"Did you not see his shorts?" He asked, chuckling.

"There's no time for shorts, man," Dirk replied.

The two heard bashing at the door. They were probably tossing things at it or something. _Fucking tricksters. Hell-bent on corrupting me. _Dirk ducked behind a couch while Sawtooth stood by the door. The door broke in two, letting the candy-driven teens into his home. Sawtooth stood without a word before them. He pulled up his cloak, revealing a set of missiles. Jane struck him with the lollipop, causing a flash, then mechanical, manic laughter. _Great_. He stepped aside and let the three fly inside.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!" Roxy sang loudly.

"Come out you holligan you!" Jake called, looking around.

"It's hide-and-seek time, buddies!" Jane squeaked and flew deeper into the house.

The other two flew in different directions, Roxy into the kitchen, Jake staying in the main room. He flew over the television set and knocked it over, hoping to scare the Strider from hiding. But Dirk was smarter than that. He readied his sword and peeked from his hiding spot. Jake was upside-down, looking him right in the eyes. Dirk flinched and slapped him away, shooting up and taking a battle stance. The other just laughed. He turned so he was right side-up, shooting the other a manic grin.

"Well, well, well," He started, almost purring, "Isn't this a TREAT?"

Dirk gritted his teeth, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He didn't know what had gotten into Jake, but he certainly didn't like it. He pounced on the other, sword gripped tightly. Jake dodged his attack, sending him hurdling into the other wall. He crashed and fell while Jake flew closer. His neon eyes nearly glowed as he laughed.

"C'mon chap, you can do better than that!" He said tauntingly as he pinned the other to the wall. "Unless of course you don't want to!"

Dirk clocked him in the jaw, only getting another laugh out of him. He retaliated with a good punch in the nose, drawing a bit of blood. Dirk attempted to knee the other, but Jake had his legs pinned down, rendering them useless. He grabbed his katana and thrust it in the other's direction. It grazed his bare arm, making it bleed. English paled slightly and glanced at his wounded arm. His grin faded ever so slightly and his eyebrows curled closer together.

"Oh my…" he sputtered," You're serious."

"Only after you hit back," the other responded.

Jake got off of Dirk and stood in front of him. Dirk stood up, grabbing his sword. Jake obviously wanted a fair fight, which was fine by the other. Jake equipped his pistols and licked his lips. The other cringed. The two took a fighting stance and pounced at each other. Their attacks flew at blinding colors, one driven by determination, the other by pure insanity. One shot a round, cracking a lens. The other slashed and chopped a suspender. After a while, they both dropped to the ground, panting, bloodied, and excited. It had been a while since their last good strife, and boy was this was intense. Dirk licked blood from his nose and mustered a small smirk. Jake fixed his bright green hair, spitting out a tooth that was dislodged. He gave a seemingly ridiculous grin, his teeth, or what was left of them, showing for all to see.

"You've gotten stronger," The Strider said.

"So have you!" English squeaked.

The two rocketed at each other again, one bracing for impact, the other hiding a smirk. When they collided, one wrapped their leg around the other, intertwined their hands and whispered…

"I will fucking wreck you."

Jake dropped Dirk, shocked and intrigued at the same time. He floated in place with wide eyes, his grin finally gone. Dirk smiled and pointed to the other.

"_Gotcha."_


End file.
